


This Thing of Ours

by parkattack



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Mob AU, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkattack/pseuds/parkattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all the needs you didn't know you had, a mob au Game Grumps fic. I'll be updating characters and relationships as the story updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Thing of Ours

**Author's Note:**

> meet the gang!!

Brian scanned over the numerous papers piled on his desk. He wanted to make sure he was reading every word exactly right, because this deal would be almost too good to believe.

His eyes shot up to the young man across his desk. “You’re sure you can handle this?”

“Of course,” Arin stated with absolute confidence.

Brian considered the situation as thoroughly as he could. If he knew Arin as well as he though he did - which he did - this was some kind of power play due to the recent vacancy of a position in upper management.

“You know, Mark has already established quite the little kingdom for himself and you’ve got a few years on him. And he did all of that without taking big risks like this.”

“Look, I know I’m not the obvious choice. On the surface I might look like an idiot, but I get results in my own way. Plus, I have a whole family of top-notch boys behind me.”

“You shouldn’t need anyone behind you to get things done,” Brian replied bluntly while returning to reading through a few of the documents a third time. “If you fuck this up, you and ‘you boys’ are my bitches for the rest of your miserable lives.”

Arin smirked. “You know you can have that any time you want. I wouldn’t want you to be disappointed when things go smoothly.”

He didn’t smile, but his eyes lit up in suggestive amusement. “Get your sweet ass out of here and back to work. I’ll call you when I want to talk again.”

“Yes, Sir,” Arin replied, rising from his seat and walking out of the older man’s office with a subtle skip in his step. He could hardly wait to get back to the apartment to tell Barry. The three hour train ride was gonna be torture. He would share the news over the phone, but he knew he needed to start being more careful if he wanted to be a serious contender for promotion.

At the moment, Mark didn’t even register on Arin’s mind. The two of them got along with appropriate amicability, but the knowledge that they were in competition was never too far in the back of their minds.

\---

Barry perked up from the couch and smiled when he heard the door unlock. Arin seemed to have been gone an awfully long time and he felt like that meant either the meeting had gone spectacularly or he had gone down in flames.

When Arin opened the door, he was holding a thick bundle of red roses. “We’re gonna rule the world, Barry!”

Coming into the kitchen, Barry’s eyes widened; Arin wasn’t usually the romantic type. “You goon!” The plastic of the bouquet crinkled as Barry accepted the bunch and embraces his boss and lover.

“This is our year, big Bear!” He gave the shorter man a firm kiss on the cheek.

“You don’t need to say ‘our’ like it was both of us. You’re the one who got us here.” His face was flooded with a pale pink from modest embarrassment.

Arin put his hands around Barry’s face. “It’s you and me from the beginning, baby. Just like it’s always been.” He leaned down for a rare passionate kiss. Barry realized it had been an awfully long time since he had tasted the pinkness of Arin’s tongue and let his body press against him.

Suddenly, Arin pulled his head back. “By the way, are there any left overs from dinner? I’m starving.”

Barry felt like his heart just fell through the floor, but he couldn’t help but smile. That shine in Arin’s eyes was what he lived and died for, so he made a point of always being patient with him. Not that he truly had a choice in the end.

\---

Ross didn’t really have any nights off, but he was sick as a dog so the manager had let him off a few hours early. Normally he would never do this, especially when he was sick, but he couldn’t remember the last time he was outside at this hour so he walked home down the strip instead of taking the bus. There were actually people on the streets, so his chances of being mugged were pretty slim.

As he kept walking, passing what seemed like hundred and thousands of smiling faces and flashing lights, he felt like he could actually take his hood down and unzip the front of his sweater. It wasn’t cold, but Ross felt more secure when he could bundle himself up.

It’s a good thing he did too, because if his hood was up he might not have noticed where the music he was hearing was coming from. He had actually nearly passed him, but Ross caught the sight of what almost looked like a small, skinny tree playing a guitar. Of course upon closer inspection it was just a starving musician type with a wild mess of hair. And damn, could he play guitar.

He didn’t realize it until he was practically trampled by a group of tourists, but Ross had stopped to listen to this guy playing while he was still standing in the middle of the sidewalk. He clenched the straps of his backpack and took up post listening to the musician from a few lampposts down where he hoped he wouldn’t be spotted.

He started digging around in his pockets to see if he had any loose change. He didn’t have a lot to spare, but he would feel bad for just walking by after having stopped to listen for as long as he had. His hand came up holding an embarrassingly small amount of money. Well shit, that wouldn’t do. There’s no way he could ever let this guy think his playing was only worth twenty eight cents.

Well, there was at least one thing Ross could do to pay him back. Swallowing hard, Ross shoved the change back into his pockets and walked up to the tall, curly-headed man.


End file.
